Taking New Directions
by joshiferjennoist
Summary: SYOC(CLOSED) Sam after his New York adventure decides to get in Lima's college to follow Finn's steps. After 10 years he finally can teach in McKinley and he wants to restart a Glee Club. Will Sue approve that? Will he find enough members? Join him in this journey to Nationals submitting your character!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**this is my first SYOC fiction and I get the idea from the season finale where Sam looks into the choir room. I hope you will like it and I hope you will submit the characters!**

**I don't own Glee!**

It's three o'clock in the morning and Sam Evans is in his small room in Lima, Ohio. He has read a lot of Star Wars fanfiction but he can't sleep. He's too excited, tomorrow it will be his first day as teacher in his old school, McKinley High. He will be the best history teacher in the world, he knows that Finn would be really proud of him. Will Sue be as mean as she was before? She's still the principal and he's not too happy about it, he remembers when she disbanded the Glee Club, his home, his family, the place where he made wonderful friendships. He was so lucky for being in the Glee Club, for him it's a shame that the new students of McKinley can't be in an amazing club like Glee. An idea is coming in his mind, what if he convinces Sue to restart it? This would be amazing, he decides to do this as first thing the following morning.

**The next morning**

Sam Evans is now at McKinley High, he's walking down the hallway he used to walk when he was younger, to him seems like the time stopped, everything is the same, the only thing which is not the same is the choir room, now turned into a computer lab, it's so sad for him to see the room of joy and happiness now transformed in a boring and grey lab.

"Samgelina Jolie, what a pleasure to meet you again. I'm really sorry for your students, they are going to have a childish teacher with an enormous mouth and with zero brain. Anyway, welcome back to McKinley!". Another thing that is not changed is Sue, in the same tracksuit, with the same mean humor and fake laughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, it's happy to see you, you didn't change at all. Sue I have a question, could I restart the Glee Club, you know how much this meant for me and Finn, please, we won't waste the budget like last time." Sam is praying for an affirmative answer.

"You can, I want to see you failing, it will be an amazing show to watch, you can't take care of your self, let me guess how you will deal with twelve teenagers full of hormones and confusion in their heads. If you want a help you can ask Ms. Rose, she would like to help. Are you surprised I said yes? I'm not good now, it's just funny to see how you'll fail miserably, I would love to see your sad eyes when I will disband your stupid club when you won't win Nationals. Yes Trouthy Mouth, if you don't win Glee Club will be over again. Deal?" Sam nods, it's easy, he wins, the glee club remain, he loses the glee club is over.

He goes in the teacher room, for the first time in his life, it's a dream that comes true, now he is a teacher, like Finn wanted to be. He sees two familiar faces, Shannon Bieste and Marley Rose. She wanted to be a singer on the radio, but something didn't work, so she is now the new algebra teacher and she's one of the most beloved in the whole school.

"Sam, you're here, it's so beautiful to see you! Have you already talked to Sue about the Glee Club?". Sam can see how excited Marley is, she wants another Glee Club in the school, music is a good thing for teenagers.

"Yes, she said yes, but only if I win National and you must help me, you have a lot of passion and you're really good with students. Would you like to help me?"

"I'd love it, I was hoping for this question. So you just have to put a paper where people can sign and after we are going to see the audition. Oh my God Sam, I'm so excited!".

Sam smiles and hugs her, finally McKinley will take a new direction.

**So guys, I would like to have your characters. I would like to have submitted at least ten New Directions members and even other students, like cheerleader and bullies.**

**I would like to have both boys and girls and someone who's not American. I will accept two bisexual character and three or four homosexual. You can write whatever you want in the storylines and then I'll judge which are better for the story I'm planning. Not all the characters will have the same weight but I will try to write enough about anyone.**

**This is the form:**

**Name: **

**Surname:**

**Nationality:**

**Age: **

**Year of school:(like sophomore, freshmen, junior, senior)**

**Personality: no stereotypes**

**Positive traits:**

**Negative traits:**

**Sexuality:(if gay or bi says if they are open or closeted)**

**Portayer or physical appearance:**

**Family:(present the member of their family saying the name, the age the job, the relationship they had with the character)**

**Clothing style: **

**Dreams:**

**Clubs beside Glee:**

**When and why they join Glee Club:(if they not join this field doesn't matter)**

**Audition song: **

**People they like:**

**People they don't like:**

**Single or with boy/girl friend: (if single says what kind of person they would like)**

**Storylines (3): write what you want, they can be sad, happy, it doesn't matter, they just have to be original!**

**What they like: (sports, movies, artists or stuff like that)**

**What they dislike:**

**Virgin or not: **

**Who you want Sam with?: (Marley, another character from Glee or an original character I will write)**

**Thank you! I hope I'm not too demanding. When I will get at least five characters I will post the first cast list. If you have suggestion please tell me in PM!**

**Love**

**JoshiferJennoist :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I want to thank who submitted, all the characters I have received are amazing!**

**At the end there will be the CAST LIST!**

**I don't own Glee**

Not only Sam is excited for the first day of school, even the McKinley High's students are. The freshmen are looking around with a scared look, they walk with small and slow steps, waiting for being bullied by the big jocks. The sophomores are happy, now there is someone younger than them, they feel really mature and relieved, they won't be anymore bullies' favorite victims. The juniors are quiet, the seniors are a little worried, this will be their last year and they want it to be special. In the hallway there is a lot of noise, people meet again after a lot of time, new students try to find their locker and everyone seems happy, but not Tristan Lebron. He feels that he doesn't belong here, he feels out of place always, that's why he did what he did, he's not happy of this. He tried twice to commit suicide, he wanted to die, he wanted to be in a better place, far from Lima, from the pain, far from life. Now he's better, now he has understood how precious life is, how wrong he was thinking that the only way to escape was dying, with the help of his father he understood this. Now the only thing he wants is to be happy, to feel inside of his veins the joy, he doesn't want to think anymore of his suicide attempts, he wants to forget this dark period. While he is walking down the hallway, with a long sleeved t-shirt, to cover the scars he made when he cut himself and with his notebook full of drawings. Everyone is staring at him, mumbling in each other ears, looking at him with concerned looks.

"Oh no, they know!" he thinks to himself, he just wanted to forget, now everyone will remind him of how he hung himself, how is dad saved him for a miracle. There's only a person who could have say them and she's Anya James, her neighbor, McKinley's gossip girl. He walks toward her and her group of stupid friends and grabs her arm.

"What's going on in that stupid brain of yours Anya? Everyone looks at me and you know why, Why you have always to be a b***h? Why? Tell me!". He's so angry, if she wasn't a girl, he would probably punch her face and broke her nose.

"I don't talk with the losers, sorry". She seems the typical mean cheerleader, who only cares about herself, with a group of submissive friends who do whatever she wants, but in the deep of her heart there is something good. She has a lot of confusion in her head, now that her brother lives in college she's always alone, her parents are workaholic, she thinks they don't love her and this hurts a lot, so she turns all the confusion and the anger in badness. She feels the need of being a mean cheerleader, that's why she told everyone about Triss as soon as she saw the ambulance and the police in front of his house.

"You just tell everyone private things of me and now you refuse to talk? You must have serious mental problems Anya, you weren't in this way when we were little, we used to be friend, remember?" He can't believe in what it's happening, she's just a mean girl with a disastrous familiar life, that's the only reasons for this big change she has had.

"First, I could have serious mental problem, but dear Tristan, I'm not the one who tried to kill herself and second, we weren't friends and we'll never be, OK?". She turns and goes away from him, she will never admit, not even under torture that she was friend with that nerd, her reputation is too important. She's on the top of the hierarchy and she doesn't want to lose the crown.

Tristan wants to hide, everyone is staring at him, he just want to run. He avoids the looks looking on the floor, he doesn't want to raise his head. He crashes on someone, his backpack falls, that's what happen when you don't look where you are going!

"Sorry, I wasn't looking.", he looks at the person, he's a beautiful boy, with an athletic body, spike hairs and hazel green eyes. He feels something in his stomach, like butterflies, fireworks and stuff like that.

"Don't worry, it's fine. I'm Declan Spencer, also known as "theater nerd". What's your name?"

"I'm Tristan, Tristan Lebron". Tristan's heart is beating fast and fast, he really likes this guy even if he seems younger than him.

"OK, Goodbye Tristan, see you later".

…**...**

Sam is excited, and so is Marley, they are going to hang the sign up sheet, they are afraid that none will sign, Glee Club has never been really popular.

Marley goes to her algebra class and starts her lessons. After ten minutes a girl comes in, everyone looks at her, she's beautiful, with long blond hair and a perfect nose. "Sorry Ms. Rose, it's my first day and I lost the right way."

"Don't worry, come there, there's a empty place near Lily, sit there and welcome to McKinley. What's your name? Where are you from?"

"I'm Ella Anderson, I moved from Sweden." Ella just moved from Sweden and here in Lima everything seems different from her country, it's hotter and more beautiful. She wants to forget about Sweden, with all her heart. She didn't lose the way, she was late for another reason, a better reason. For her is really difficult leave home the morning, she doesn't want to go school because at home there is the most important person in her life, her little son, Liam, the cutest kid on Earth, the Sun of her life. It's hard to come school knowing that this beautiful creature is waiting for you.

"Hi Ella, I'm Lily Hastings" says her desk mate. She has long brown hair, is not really tall and has a little Italian accent.

"Hi, you want to be my guide for my first day, I have not clue where to go, this school is so big!"

The other girls smile and nods. Ella has the feeling that they are going to be good friends, she seems nice.

Lily Hastings is happy to have another friend, she is a shy girl and it's afraid of talking with people because she's afraid of her Italian accent. Her dad is American, and her mother Italian, after their divorce she went to Italy with her mother and she has lived there for ten years. She moved back in Lima this year after the new wedding of her mother, she hated his step father and he used to beat her hard, so her father invite her in the USA. She hasn't told anyone of his stepfather, not even her best friend Xenia. Now she has a new friend and she's really glad of it, plus she seems to have a secret too, they have something in common.

When the lesson ends the two girls walk down the hallway. Another one join them. "Hi Xenia, she's Ella, she's from Sweden. Ella she's Xenia and she's from Costa Rica."

They greet each other politely. Xenia is a genius, she is a freshman, but she is in a gifted program, she is devoted to rules, she has never broke one, not even a little one.

"Xenia have you seen the sheet, it's a Glee Club sign up, we must try, you are an amazing singer and an extracurricular activity will be good for making friends, we are such unsocial people!"

Lily suddenly sign, Xenia and Ella are not so sure, Xenia is not sure of singing in public and Ella doesn't want to be at school even in the afternoon, when she can be with Liam. "I don't know, I'll think about it. Now we have to go in biology class and I don't know where it is. Can you take me?"

"It's a pleasure. We have almost the same classes, that's great, you and Xenia are my only two friends, that's why I want to be in Glee Club, I want to have a lot of friends.".

While they walk Ella notice a guy, a beautiful one, with green eyes, messy jet black hair, fairly muscular.

"Lily, who is he? He's gorgeous!" He looks at the guy, who's looking back and is smiling to her, his smile almost makes her melt.

"He is Patrick Daniels, he's a rebel. Every straight girl loves him. You like him?"

"No, I mean, he seems beautiful, but I don't know him, so I can't tell you. Maybe when I will know him I'll let you know. And You? You like him?".Ella notices that Lily is blushing at her question.

"See Ella, he's not my type". "You like blonde with blue eyes like Brad Pitt?". "No Ella, I like girls"

"Oh that's fine, and your parents know?"

"No, just you and Xenia know about that, please don't tell anyone."

"OK my mouth is locked, your secret is safe with me." They hugs and walk together in Biology class.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**So this is the first chapter, I have introduced some of the characters, in the second I will introduce the others and after we will start with the auditions. Now I post the CAST LIST but the SYOC is still open, I still need **

**Tristan Lebron**

**Senior**

**gay**

**portrayed by Ezra Miller**

**made by Linneagb**

**Anya James**

**Junior **

**bisexual**

**portrayed by Dove Cameron **

**made by Linneagb and LocalXmusicXJellybeanX**

**Declan Spencer**

**Junior**

**gay**

**portrayed by David Henrie**

**made by klainexsamcedes**

**Ella Marie Anderson**

**sophomore**

**straight **

**portrayed by Ella Wahlstedt**

**made by Linneagb**

**Lily Hastings**

**sophomore**

**lesbian**

**portrayed by Laura Marano**

**made by me (JoshiferJennoist)**

**Xenia Hernandez**

**freshman**

**straight**

**portrayed by Nina Dobrev**

**made by Lady Embers return**

**Patrick Daniels**

**Junior**

**straight**

**portrayed by Milo Ventimiglia**

**made by Rougefication**

**...THESE ARE THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER, THE OTHER ONES ARE:**

**Philip Linnel**

**sophomore**

**straight**

**portrayed by Cole Sprouse**

**made by Yonna9queen**

**Richard Linnel**

**sophomore**

**bisexual**

**portrayed by Dylan Sprouse**

**made by Yonna9queen**

**Aubrey Martin **

**Sophomore**

**lesbian**

**Portrayed by Malese Jow**

**made by Riana Salvatore**

**Brendan O'Connel**

**senior**

**gay**

**portrayed by Mike Naran**

**made by LocalXmusicXJellybeanX**

**Liam Swansen**

**junior**

**straight**

**portrayed by Graham Patrick Martin **

**made by LocalXmusicXJellybeanX**

**Presley Monroe**

**junior **

**lesbian**

**portrayed by Alexandra Daddario**

**made by Dreamer0012**

**Raven Brown**

**junior **

**lesbian**

**portrayed by Zendaya Coleman**

**made by Dreamer0012**

**Kenneth **T**sukishima**

**Junior**

**straight **

**portrayed by Haung Zi Tao**

**made by Hell David 13**

**Carter Chamberlain**

**Junior**

**Straight**

**portrayed by Louis Hunter**

**made by Blondie 45**

**Maybe there will be other two characters that I haven't yet accepted.**

**That's the cast, but the SYOC is still open because I need other characters, at least two girls and a guy and if you have a submission for a teacher you can send it.**

**Pm me or review for tell me what you think and for give me advices... OK?**

**Love **

**JoshiferJennoist :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, I want to thank you for the reviews and for the advices. This first three or four chapters are a short introduction of the characters in the Glee Club. Not all the characters will be in the Glee Club so soon, so don't worry if your character is not introduced now, in later chapter I'll introduce them later! I don't own Glee! **Chapter 3**

Aubrey Martin is walking down the hallway with her strong look, she is the school's badass lesbian. Every lesbian girl in school wants her and she likes it really much, she loves being wanted. What she would like is to be loved by someone, by her mother. She knows that she loves her but she's always at work and never shows feelings for her own daughter. They are the opposite, Aubrey is the photocopy of her father, even if she doesn't know who he is, she just saw him once in a photo. Her mother conceived her when she was in China for work, she didn't tell her father that she was expecting a baby and she left before that he could know. Maybe her mother seems to hate her because she makes her remember that man, the journey in China or something bad, maybe it's because of this that she never shows love for her.

While thinking about her mother she can see all the girls' eyes on her, all beside one, the shy Italian girl. She's talking with her two friends, the Swedish and the Hispanic one. She decides to approach them.

"Xenia pleas sign up, I can't make it alone without you, please, do it for me, and you too Ella, you must be in the Glee Club." Says the brunette. Aubrey thinks that this would be a great opportunity to meet some new girls, she knows how to sing and maybe this could help her stay away from fights. She takes the pen and writes her name. He smiles at the three girls and turns away.

On the hallway she sees a group of bullies around a boy, he was a new one, he came from Dalton Academy, he knew him, they were at kindergarten together, she knows that his mother died not a long time ago, he must be devastated.

"Stay away from him! Or I'll punch your stupid faces!" She shouts, she is a girl, but she knows how to fight, maybe too well, the bullies are scared by her, so they suddenly leave the boy alone.

"Jason, are you alright, what have they done to you?" she asks him with a concerned look.

"Aubrey, I'm so lucky you have been there, they were bullying me because I'm the new one and they were really large, I could defend myself, but it would be pretty hard."

"I've heard about your mother, she was such a kind woman, I'm really sorry for your loss. I'll see you later. Why don't you join the Glee Club, it will help you dealing with feelings and you can make friends. Think about it OK?"

Jason nods. He is new in the school, he transferred from a private school because his dad couldn't afford to pay Dalton. He has some difficulties adapting to McKinley, everything is different, the only good thing in this school is Elsa, his best friend. They have been best friends for ages, she really helps him with his mother's death. She was driving, coming home from work when she had a car crash with a drunken person and died. They had a special relationship and in his heath he still have this big hole that no one can fix, her mother is always in his mind, with her beautiful smile and her sweet eyes, he remembers everything of her.

"Jay what are you thinking about? Your mother again? You can't think about her all the time, at least when you are with me have fun, don't ruin your life like that." Says Elsa.

"Yes I was thinking about her, but why can't I? I have the right to think about her she is my mum, I want to remember her. Plus I was thinking about Glee Club, maybe I should join, it seems a good way to make friends".

"You don't have to make any friends, you have me and I will always be there for you, you are like my twin brother. Why a stupid Glee Club, it's like the most unpopular thing on Earth."

In her mind Elsa would like to join the Glee Club, she loves to sing, to dance, to have fun, but now she has a reputation, a reputation that she built after a dark period of bullying and self harming, she doesn't want a stupid club to take that away from her. At school, after Frozen came out everyone beside Jay refers at her like Queen Elsa or Snow Queen and she isn't called like that for nothing. On the outside, you'd think she's a bitch. She walks around with a look on her face that says, "Don't talk to me or I'll break your face." But in reality she's the best of the friends and Jay can prove that. They have been friends since they were 4 years old and she has always been there to support him and make him feel good. Sometimes she thinks that he is the only boy for her, but she has always refused having feelings for him, their friendship is too important to be wasted.

"OK, do what you want, I want more friends and I want to join the Glee Club" Jason says and then he goes to the sign up paper. He writes his name and after he decides to write even Elsa's, he knows how much she loves to sing and that her dream is to become a famous rock singer. He does this for her own good. She will thank him before or after.

Not far from him there is a guy, Kenneth, he has just talked with his uncle about Glee Club, he says that he needs to be in an art related club to help him I college applications. He doesn't want to join, all he would like to do is going home in Japan. He really miss his country, his grandfather and the big city where he lived. He moved to Lima after his parents were killed, his grandfather, decided that it would be better for him to go away. He want to find his parents' murderer, the man who turns him into an orphan. Maybe Glee Club will be a good thing for him, it would help him being less mean, manipulative, maybe his brain will be full and he won't think about revenge anymore.

"Hey Kenneth, do you want to join?- Says Philip, his best friend- because I was thinking about signing, I love to sing and maybe it will be a good chance to meet a girl for me, I'm sick of losing all the girls because my twin is better looking, it's not fair, he has tons of girls and boys and I'm alone, just with you."

Philip Linnel is the most adorkable kid in the school, his twin brother, Richard is the opposite, so every girl wants Richard, the beautiful and the player, not Philip, the nerd who loves robots and comics. He is really romantic and he loves singing love songs, he's creative and a good listener, always ready to give advices, no matter the situation - until it's for himself, then that's a different story.

"Yes Phil, I was thinking about it, it seems funny and maybe I can control my anger with songs and not by picking fights with everyone. Who's that girl who is staring at you? Have you found a girl?". Anya, the mean cheerleader was staring at Phil, he is a dork, but he's really really cute.

"It's impossible man, she's Anya, the top cheerleader, the most beautiful girl in the whole school, she is probably staring at me because she thinks I am Richie, just for that."

Philip has been in love with Anya since he is twelve, he knows that they will never become a couple, she's too perfect for him, he is sure that she doesn't even know his name.

"I could be wrong, but If I were you I would start talking with her on Facebook, trust me!"

"Shut up man, you don't even have a girlfriend. You can't give me advices about that!"

"I could have any girl, but I'm waiting for a girl with tsundere personality!"

"Sorry, but I'm not Japanese and I can't understand what tsundere means" Phil says, he hates when Kenji speaks in Japanese, he always fears that he offend him.

"A tsundere girl is a girl who is usually cold and hostile, but later she becomes spoony on her lover, let's make a deal: we'll join the Glee and after I'll find my tsundere girl and you will find your perfect girl. Deal?".Phil nods and smile, he takes the pen and writes his name in the sheet.

When the two boys leaves a girls approach the sheet, she wants to make friends desperately, she is in her junior year but no one knows about her, Ali is that shy girl that hangs out in the corner by herself with her journal. If she changes school no one would notice that, she is just the writer in a pathetic school journal that no one buys. She dreams about being a famous journalist, about writing for the NY Times, about interviewing her favorite movie stars about being noticed. That's what she wants from her life, she doesn't want to be in the shadow of a corner anymore, she wants to raise up and shine. And she knows that Glee Club is made for this, she knows that Glee Club will make her and all the persons in it better people, she can feel this in the bottom of her heart. She is ready to take a New Direction.

**Chapter 2 is over, I have introduced some characters, the others will be introduced later. The next chapter will be in Marley, Sam POV and from the point of view of another character that you don't know yet! In the next chapters there will be auditions**

**The last three characters I've accepted are:**

**-Jason Anderson, sophomore,straight, portrayed by Colton Dixon and made by Norahsaurusrex.**

**-Elsa Mathews, sophomore, straight, portrayed by Elizabeth Gillies and made by Norahsaurusrex.**

**-Allison Mason, junior, straight, portrayed by Bridgit Mendler and made by butterflygirly99.**

**Tell me what you think and give me suggestions for the next chapters. **

**Also... What name do you want for the Glee Club, still New Directions or another one? Tell me in PM or review.**

**Love**

**JoshiferJennoist :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI, **

**thank you for the reviews, in this chapter there will be the first auditions, and I will introduce other characters. I hope that you'll like it! I tried to write this in different POV, tell me what you think about that in reviews or PM.**

**I don't own Glee**

**Auditions part 1**

**Sam's POV**

I'm excited about today, there will be auditions, I will do what Mr. Shue used to do, I will restart the Glee Club, I will bring back the music in this school.

Finn would be really proud of me, the Glee Club was what he cared most, his home, his family. I can't believe that in two hours I will make his dream come true, I will bring the New Directions back to the glory, I will be the school's hero. Stop daydreaming Sam Evans! You still don't know if you have enough member or if the students who signed are good singers.

I notice a guy who's picking a fight with someone, he's beating the other really hard, I hear girl who are screaming, I decide to run and separate the two.

"Stop! STOP! STOP! You two in my office NOW!" I shout at them. One, who is smaller is bleeding for the nose, the other one is looking at him with a serial killer look in his eyes.

"Explain me what happened, I don't want excuses, just the truth." I'm trying to have the most serious voice in the world, but for me it's not easy, maybe I just have to do the impression of someone.

The taller one starts to speak: "He was saying that Finn Hudson was just a normal football player and that he doesn't deserve to have the tree in the garden, I knew Finn and I knew that he was someone more than a football player, so I told him, he didn't listen, so I make him understand the thing in a better way." He knows Finn, he defends him, how can I punish someone who has defended one of my best friends?

"You, with the bleeding nose go to the nurse office and don't offend anymore Finn Hudson, he was the best person in this school, he was a brother to me, he was the first who joined the nerd club and make everybody understand that you can be a quarterback and a good singer. You must stay here with me and we are going to talk a bit if you don't mind." He looks at me with a concerned look.

"Please don't call my mother, she will kill me", he remembers me a lot of Finn despite the fact that he didn't use to punch people so often.

"I won't only if you join the Glee Club, Finn was in it, he was the leader. You were his friend, so maybe you want to follow his steps."

"He wasn't my friend, he was my brother. I just don't know about the Glee Club, I want to be like Finn, I would love to be like him, but I'm screwing my life, I became a rebel after his death and he is not proud of me, this hurts really much. After his death I promised to Carole that I would make Finn proud, but I didn't and now even hear his name makes my heart break. I can't be in that room knowing that a long time ago he was there too."

"Being in that room would only make you feel closer to him, and music can control you and your emotions, it would really help you and Finn would be so proud of you, he loved the Glee Club. And you only have two choices, my hands are tied, or you audition for the Glee Club, or I'll tell Principal Sylvester what you did." His face is terrified, he knows what is better, but he doesn't want to do it.

"OK, maybe I'll see you later Mr. Evans." Mission complete!

After this little talk I join Marley in teacher's room, I smile at her and she smiles back, I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are when she smiles, they spark a lot.

"Sam, are you ready? I remember my audition, you were in the audience, weren't you?"

"Yes I were and I remind yours like one of the best auditions I've ever seen, you were amazing! Are you ready to listen the auditions?" She nods and we enter the auditorium, I switch the light up and a lot of memories come to my mind, especially beautiful ones. Marley heads me the sign up sheets and I call the first name who is in it.

"Lily Hastings". A short brunette enters, she is the Italian girl I have in my class, she is one of the smartest.

"Hello, I'm Lily Hastings and I'm going to sing _Hey there Delilah_ by _Plain White T_". She closes her eyes and starts to sing.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

**Aubrey's POV**

That Italian girl sings so well, she gives me chills, she sang one of my favorite songs, I've always imagined my future wife singing this song the day of our wedding.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey Martin, you sing so well!", I want to make her fall in love for me, I've never been with a foreigner girl, it would be fun and she's really beautiful.

"I know who you are, you are pretty famous for being a player in here, my friend Xenia said me to stay away from you." Oh, this is gold for my ears, she is a lesbian and she has protective friends, the kin of girl that makes me excited.

"You don't know how much you miss staying away for me, so, for you own good, would you tell your friend to shut up and go out to eat something with me?" She looks at me with an angry look and starts to shout, it's obvious that she's half Italian, she's really passionate, I like it!

"First, you don't have the right to tell me what I have to do and to offend my best friend, Second I'm not lesbian, third, even if I was I would never go out with someone like you.".

It's the first time someone reject me like that and it's an awful sensation, I feel really disappointed, how can someone refuse me?

"Aubrey Martin", Ms. Rose is calling my name, I have to do an awesome job, so I could always be with Lily and convince her that I'm an amazing girl.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey Martin and I'm going to sing_ Rock'N'Roll_ by Avril Lavigne". It's a strong song for a strong girl.

_Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll__  
__I don't care about my makeup__  
__I like it better with my jeans all ripped up__  
__Don't know how to keep my mouth shut__  
__You say so what (what)__  
__I don' t care if I'm misfit__  
__I like it better than the hipster of all shit__  
__I am the mother f-cking princess__  
__You still love me__  
_

_Some some how__  
__It's a little different when__  
__I'm with you__  
__You know what I really am__  
__On the phone__  
__You know how it really goes__  
__Some some way__  
__We'll be getting out of this__  
__Time one day__  
__You're the only that I__  
__Want with me__  
__You know how the story goes___

_When it's you and me__  
__We don't need no one to tell us who to be__  
__We'll keep turning up the radio__  
__What if you and I__  
__Just put up a middle finger to the sky__  
__Let them know we're still rock 'n roll__  
__Rock 'n roll__  
__Hey hey hey__  
__Rock 'n roll__  
__Hey Hey Hey._

Ms. Rose and Mr. Evans are standing and clapping, in the corner I see even Lily, she stayed, she is already falling for my bad girl's attitude.

After me there is that guy, Tristan, the one who, according to the rumors, tried to kill himself. Despite the weather he is wearing a long sleeved shirt, maybe he has something to hide. I hope that being in the Glee Club will give him back the smile, he is one of the saddest teenagers I have ever seen. Maybe we should be friends, I'm over happy all the times and he is obviously the opposite, I want to become his friend, he deserves one, especially after what happened to him.

"Hi, I'm Tristan Lebron and I'm going to sing_ Look after you _by The Fray". She holds the cross he has around the neck and starts to sing, and God, he sings really really well.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you 

"Triss this was beautiful, you are so talented, I hope that you will find someone who looks after you", says Marley Rose, she has heard the rumors. He thanks and exits the room, I reach him and grab his hand.

"Hi Triss, I'm Aubrey, I hope we will be together in Glee Club, I want to take a New Direction, and you too, you want to be my friend?" He smiles and nods, I have a real friend, for the first in my life.

**Ella's POV**

I have to call my dad, I have confusion in my mind and he is the only one who can clear things. I really want to join the Glee Club, but I don't want to stay away from Liam, I need my little boy.

"Hi Dad"

"Hi sweetie, what's up?". He is the sweetest dad in the world, he is a benediction for me.

"Dad, there is a big problem. I have make friendship with a girl and she is joining the Glee Club. I really love to sing and dance, but I don't want to be away from Liam for such a long time, I don't know what to do, have you any suggestion?"

"Ella, sweetheart, you are young, you deserve to be happy and to do what others do, Liam knows that you love him, you carried him into your little body for nine months, this is the biggest proof of love that a children can have, not refuse to join a Club to be with him more. Now hang up the phone and audition for that club because if you don't do this I will be really angry. I love you Ella."

I'm really the luckiest girl in the world, I have a perfect family.

"Lily, I'm going to audition and join the Glee Club with you and Xenia!" She hugs me and smiles, I enter the auditorium with a huge smile on my face.

"Hi Ella, are you auditioning? I'm asking just because your name is not in the list" Says Ms. Rose.

"Yes I am and I'm going to sing a Swedish song, _Att alska dig_ by Shirley Clamp". I smile and thinks about my little son.

_Du, rör vid mitt inre  
Du, du fyller mitt sinne  
En dröm förvandlas till en verklighet  
En värld, som väntar på oss_

_Att älska dig  
Den du är  
Du är allt jag nånsin önskat mig  
Varje stund, varje ögonblick får liv igen  
Det finns inga tvivel kvar  
Jag förstod på en gång  
När kärleken kom._

I finish and I see happy faces looking at me, the song is so beautiful even if they didn't understand nothing, it's one of my favourite.

After me there is a guy, the gorgeous one I've seen last time, Patrick Daniels. He is staring at me, oh my God, he is so beautiful!

"Hi, you are new at school?" He is talking to me, I can't believe it! "Yes, I came here from Sweden, are you auditionig for the Glee Club?" He nods even if he doesn't seems really happy of that, he's not the classic Glee Club kind of boy, he seems a rebel. "Would you like to listen my audition? I have never sang in front of a public, just under the shower. My frien Finn always said that Glee was his family and I want to have a family too, I want to being part of something special, I want to be like him, he was the most special person I have knew. Sorry, I'm over talking, I always do so when I'm excited." Mr. Evans calls his name. "Patrick, I'm going to be here for you, if you feel nervous look at me in the audience". He smiles and nods, I think I'm falling in love with this guy.

"Hi, I'm Patrick Daniels and I'm going to sing Naiveby The Kooks". He looks at me, looks at a portrait on the wall, the portrait of a former student, Finn Hudson, who died years ago, maybe he is the Finn he mentioned before.

_I'm not saying it was your fault__  
__Although you could have done more___

_Oh you're so naive yet so___

_How could this be done__  
__Your such a smiling sweetheart__  
__Oh and your sweet and pretty face__  
__In such an ugly way__  
__Something so beautiful__  
__That every time I look inside___

_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking__  
__True or false it may be__  
__She's still out to get me___

_I know that she knows that I'm not fond of asking__  
__True or false it may be__  
__She's still out to get me_

He sings really well, I can see it in Mr. Evans' eyes, they are really sparkling. Now that I'm going to be in this Club I'm not so afraid of Lima, now I have some friends and thanks to this Club I'm going to meet even more people. Everybody says that high school's years are the best, now that I'm going to join this family I know that everything will be OK.

**So, this is the first part of Auditions, there will be more later. Tell me what you think and if you want a new name suggest me one! Which POV you liked more? Tell me in reviews or PM. After the next chapter we will start with Glee Club lessons, so if you have an assignment to suggest me you are free to do this!**

**P.S: If you ship Ryley (Ryder and Marley) you can also read my other fanfictions!**

**Love **

**JoshiferJennoist :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI, sorry for the delay, but I have been really really busy.**

**This is the second part of the auditions, and you will meet two new characters, Emily and Liam Swansen.**

**I don't own Glee**

**Auditions part 2.**

**Marley's POV**

My life is different from what I hoped. When I was at school I dreamed about being a singer on the radio, I wanted to live in a big house, with a beautiful husband, probably Jake, with a lot of children and a dog. Now everything is different, I live in a small house in Lima Heights, the worst place in town, without anyone, alone as a dog, no husband, no children, not even a boyfriend and absolutely I'm not a singer on a radio, I'm just a Math teacher. I didn't realize my dream, but at least now I can help teenagers realizing theirs. I'm glad that Sam is giving me this possibility, Glee Club was my favorite part of the day, was my family, was my savior, in Glee Club I've learned more than in books and I just hope that also the new kids will see the Club like that.

McKinley High is not so different now, there is the same hierarchy than before, the cheerleaders seems the queens, and this year on top there are Anya and Emily, meanest than Bree, bullying everyone who's less cool than them. Now they are on Ali, that shy girl who writes the school journal. She reminds me a lot of myself before the Glee Club, always on a corner, in the shadow, without self confidence.

"Who we have there Emily, the journal nerd? Who the hell dress you in the morning, your mother? You seem the Little Lord, you are so nerd that even the nerdiest nerd in the world is less nerd than you!". This is too much, I decide to separate the three.

"Anya, would you mind coming with me?" I take the queen in my office, it's time for this girl to have a little talk with me, it's time for her to be grounded.

"What do you want Ms. Rose?"

"First of all, when you talk to me, you must show some respect, I am your teacher Anya, you can rule over the kids, but not over the teacher". I hate having to do this kind of things, to be the strict teacher.

"Whatever, I don't have a lot of time, be quick".

"Anya, you are young, don't waste your life. I knew a person, Kitty Wilde, she was like you, she thought that everyone wasn't worthy her time, she was mean, she used to get whatever she wanted. Then she came in Glee Club, at first everyone hated her, she convinced me that I was fat and so I started throwing up everything I ate. I even fainted during a show. After that Kitty started being a better person, she started being our friend, she became one of my best friends ans she has never ever regretted joining the Club. I'm not trying to convince you joining the Club, I know that you said everyone about Tristan, that you always bully anyone and I know that there is a reason for your behavior, I don't want to know why, I just want to tell you that I'm here for you if you want to talk and that you are screwing your life, stop being mean, is tiring and useless. Now go in your class."

I hope that this little talk will help her, if I make her change her mind I will be happier than anyone.

**Ali's POV**

I hate Anya and Emily, they are mean and they hate me. I've tried to be in the shadow for my whole life, avoiding the spotlight, the others, but now I feel really really lonely, I don't have anyone around me, no friends, no boyfriends, no one, just my family. Being at school is becoming sadder and sadder, now that they are bullying me everything will become worst.

"Hey, sorry for what my sister had done". In front of me is standing the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, blonde, with blue eyes, tanned, he is Emily twin brother.

"I'm used to this, don't worry, I'm Ali Mason anyway". He smiles with the brightest smile ever.

"I know, I always read your articles, they are amazing, you have talent, you know?" I blush, I feel my face in flames, in this moment I think I'm more red than a tomato.

"Thank you" I say with the lowest voice ever, I'm not used to someone who says me nice things, I'm barely used to someone who talk to me.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, good luck for the next article and sorry again for my sister, she is such a bitch, I can't guess how we are twins. Goodbye Ali, hope to see you around!"

Today I have my Glee Club audition and I'm quite excited, I don't like to sing in front of people and with Glee Club I definitely will. I want to make friends and looking at old New Direction's photos I can see how much fun they had. I want to have a family like that, now that my sister is in college and I miss her terribly.

I hear Ms. Rose voice calling my name, I'm grateful that she saved me today, she is my favorite teacher, she is beautiful, funny and great, she makes me love her subject.

"Hi, I'm Ali Mason and I'm going to sing Spectrum by Florence and The Machine." I close my eyes, trying to gain some confidence and starts to sing.

_When we first came here,  
We were cold and we were clear,  
With no colors on our skin,  
We were light and paper-thin.  
And when we first came here,  
We were cold and we were clear,  
With no colors on our skin,  
Til you let the spectrum in._

Say my name,  
And every color illuminates,  
We are shining,  
And we'll never be afraid again.

Say my name!  
As every color illuminates!  
We are shining!  
And we'll never be afraid again!  
Say my name!  
As every color illuminates!  
We are shining!  
And we'll never be afraid again!

I've made it, I've made it well, I was able to sing in front of someone. In this moment I feel like I'm the Queen of the World, I feel like I'm starting to battling this stupid shyness I have, and that's perfect!

**Kenneth's POV**_  
_

I don't know why I decided to audition for the Glee Club, I've never been popular, but with my manipulative behavior I have always been accepted. I'm afraid that joining the Glee Club will be my social suicide.

"Hey Kenji" says Philip, my best friend, "ready for the audition? Or you are going to leave me alone?".

"I don't know, I'm really confused". While I'm saying this I see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, tall, thin, with glasses and long dark hair, she seems Hispanic. She is the super intelligent girl that is in my Math Class. I've never talk with her, but this is the first thing I'll do as soon as I'll see her tomorrow. She enters the auditorium, she is going to be in Glee Club. Now I know that even I will be there. In Japan I used to have a girlfriend, but since I'm here I have never had one and this sucks.

"Hi, I'm Xenia Hernandez and I'm going to sing Little Me by Little Mix"

_She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl __  
__Voice so quiet you don't hear a word __  
__Always talking but she can't be heard __  
__You can see it there if you catch her eye __  
__I know she's brave but its trapped inside __  
__Scared to so? But she don't know why ___

_Wish I knew back then what I know now __  
__Wish I could somehow __  
__Go back in time and listen to my own advice __  
__I'd tell her to speak up __  
__Tell her to shout out __  
__Talk a bit louder __  
__Be a bit prouder __  
__Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful __  
__Everything she doesn't see __  
__You got to speak up __  
__You got to shout out __  
__And know they right here right now __  
__You can be beautiful wonderful __  
__Anything you want to be. __  
__Little me __  
_

She has the voice of an angel, now I'm afraid that they won't accept me if the others are as good as her.

I hear Mr. Evans calling my name, it's my turn, I look at Philip and she nods back, with his support I could do everything.

" Hi, I'm Kenneth and I'm going to sing Always by Blink 182"

"Kenneth do you have a surname?". I'm so nervous that I forgot to tell them. "Yes, of course, sorry. I'm Kenneth Tsukishima". I close my eyes and I think about my parents, they were the best, and every time I do something beautiful I think about them because they always will be the most beautiful part of my life.

_I've been here before a few times  
And I'm quite aware we're dying  
And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
And I'll take you back if you'd have me  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready_

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Lets start this again for real

So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready  
So here I am I'm trying  
So here I am are you ready

Come on let me hold you touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always  
Touch you feel you  
Always  
Kiss you taste you all night  
Always

Mr. Evans and Ms. Rose are clapping, I sigh in relief. Now is Philip's turn and I know he will be great. He is the best singer I know, he is an hopeless romantic and Glee Club is the right place for him, I know.

"Hi, I'm Philip Linnel and I'm going to sing All of me by John Legend, I hope you will like it".

I notice that he is looking in the hallway, I look in his direction and I see that there is Anya, his biggest and forbidden love, his guilty pleasure. He knows that she will never like him, she likes jocks, he is a nerd.

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

The teachers are standing and clapping, they definitely like him. Now the incredible adventures of Kenji and Philip in the Glee Club are going to start. We are ready to take new directions.

**Elsa's POV**

In this school everyone calls me "Snow Queen", they are right, I'm the Snow Queen. I like to live in my own world, far from all these stupid hormonal teenagers. I'm so mature and all of them are so childish. I prefer being on my own, just with Jason, my dearest friend, I love him, we have always been together, we grew up as one, I have supported him when he was destroyed after the mourn.

I'm going to see his audition for the Glee Club, I know how much he cares about this. I know that he would like to have me there, but it's not a place for me, I don't want to sing happy songs when I'm not happy at all, I don't want to be nice with people I'm sure I wouldn't like.

I see Jason with his smiley face, he is the strongest person I know, he is pretty excited, but he has nothing to fear, he is amazing in everything he does.

"We have the last two, Jason Anderson and Elsa Matthews". What? I've never written my name in that sheet. I turn and see Jason who's laughing hard.

"Jason, why you did this? You know I didn't want to be in this stupid Club."

"Elsa, after what happened with my mother I need you every minute next to me, I can't do this without you, please, do it for me. I'm sure you're gonna like this. Please, do it for me. If you join the Glee Club I will go shopping with you for a month." How can I resist his puppy face? I can't, even if I'm the Snow Queen.

"OK, I will, only if we do a duet, because I don't want to sing alone, I need you".

"Deal.". He holds my hand and we enter together, as one as always.

"We are Jason and Elsa and we are going to sing Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls". It was his mum's favorite song, she always sang this when she was doing the housework. (Author Note, _Italics is Elsa_, Normal is Jason and** Bold is both)**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you **  
**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow **  
**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **  
**And I don't want to go home right now **  
**_**  
**And all I can taste is this moment **  
**And all I can breathe is your life **  
**'Cause sooner or later it's over **  
**I just don't want to miss you tonight ****

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  


The day after I notice another sheet, the Glee Club list, I'm ready to see if I'm accepted and the annoying kids who are going to stress me for this year.

**New Directions 2020**

**Boys:**

**Tristan LeBron**

**Philip Linnel**

**Kenneth Tsukishima**

**Jason Anderson**

**Patrick Daniels**

**Girls:**

**Ella Anderson**

**Lily Hastings**

**Xenia Hernandez**

**Aubrey Martin**

**Elsa Matthews**

**Ali Mason**

**The first meeting will be tomorrow at 3 PM in the Auditorium.**

**So, the auditions are over, next time there will be the first assignment. I have four questions for all the readers, please give an answer in PM or reviews**

**Which POV you liked more?**

**What assignment could be the first? Suggest me one**

**Who you want Sam with? Marley or an OC?**

**Which musical you prefer? Mamma Mia or Les Miserables? **

**I hope you are liking the story, thank you for the review and, just a random note, but I'm super excited about that, I met Kevin McHale here in Florence, I was out with my friends and I saw him! It was amazing!**

**Please review and give opinions!**

**Love **

**JoshiferJennoist :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry for the delay, I promise that from now I will update once a week. This is the first week in Glee Club and the theme is, as many of you suggested, duets, I hope you'll like it.**

**In this chapter I'll introduce three new characters: Presley Monroe, a cheerleader, Raven Brown, her girlfriend and Richard Linnel, Philip's twin brother. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Presley's POV.**

In McKinley High there is a strict hierarchy, I'm a cheerleader, so I'm on top, but every day I would like to escape from this strict social scale. I'm a cheerleader, I like flipping and shouting at matches, but in the deep of my heart I wold like to be in the Glee Club, I would like to sing, dance, express myself in this way. I know that Coach Silvester would never allow me to be in that Club, she hates it with all her heart. While I'm walking through the hallway I can't help but notice how happy are the kids who have been accepted in Glee Club, I would pay billions to be with them.

"Presley, Principal Coach Silvester wants you in her office, NOW! Move your ass bitch!" says Becky, Sue's secretary. What have I done? If I get suspended or something like that my mother would kill me, she's not really kind with me.

I enter the office with a concerned look. I'm so nervous, even more than when I came out to my mother.

"You wanted to see me Miss Silvester?" She nods and says me to sit on the chair, I sit and look her in her eyes. "Yes Presley, don't worry, it's nothing too serious. I know that you love singing and dancing and you know how hard I want to destroy the Glee Club. You must get in and then destroy it from the inside. OK? Deal?" I take two seconds to ponderate about my decision, if I say yes I could be in the Glee Club, but I had to destroy it, if I say no I would have Sue's anger on me and I don't want it! "I'll do it. I'm going to audition this afternoon". She thanks me and smiles "Now go away from me Lady Lover". She always makes fun of me for my sexuality, but now I'm getting used to this, it doesn't hurt anymore. As soon as I exit I reach my girlfriend, Raven, the most amazing girl in the world. I kiss her lips and greet her. "Hi babe, how was your day? Did you get any good marks?" She is amazing, but she is not a good student, she hates studying, she is the best dancer in school, but not the best student, but I love her for that, I love her for having flaws.

"Nope, could you help me study this afternoon? I have a test tomorrow and things don't enter in my mind, but you always make everything amazing, so if you help me maybe I'll remember something!" I nod and kiss her before leaving.

In five minutes I must audition for the Glee Club, and I'm pretty excited. Will they like me or will they judge me because I'm a cheerleader? Will they make fun of me because I'm lesbian? Stop Presley! Stop over-thinking!

I enter the room and I see eleven faces staring at me, I know many of them, I even had a thing with Aubrey once, I was best friend with Philip at Primary school and I had a big crush on Elsa.

Mr. Evans greets me along with Ms. Rose and they ask me if they can do something to help me.

"I would like to audition, am I in time or it's too late?"

"No, of course you can, we needed a member, what's your name and what are you going to sing?"

"I'm Presley Monroe and I'm going to sing _I see fire_ by Ed Sheeran". I close my eyes, think about Raven and start to sing.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below__  
__Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls__  
__And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke__  
__Keep watching over Durin's sons___

_If this is to end in fire__  
__Then we should all burn together__  
__Watch the flames climb high into the night___

_Calling out father oh__  
__Stand by and we will__  
__Watch the flames burn auburn on__  
__The mountain side high_

_And if we should die tonight__  
__Then we should all die together__  
__Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

They all clap, and Mr Evans says me that I'm in and shows me a free seat next to a short girl with black eyes, she must be new because I've never seen her in town.

"Hi, I'm Lily Hastings". I can't believe it, she is the girl who lived next to me when I was little, then she moved to Italy, I can't believe she changed that much!

"I don't know if you remember about me, but I'm Presley Monroe, the girl who lived next to you a lot of years ago!" She looks at me with a surprised look and she smiles me. "Of course I remember, we used to play together a lot. I'm glad to see familiar faces here, I really feel lost in this city, I feel like I don't belong here anymore."

Before I can comfort her Mr. Evans begins to talk.

**Philip's POV:**

Mr. Evans begins to talk: "Welcome everybody, this is the first lesson of the Glee Club. I want to tell you that I'm glad you are here, this club means a lot to me." He looks at the portraits in the auditorium, Lilian Adler and Finn Hudson. Miss Rose, my favorite teacher begins to talk

"This is not just an extracurricular activity, if you live this experience in the right way this club will become your family. In this club you'll make unbreakable friendship, maybe you'll find the love of your lives, you'll always find someone ready to help you. Now that our speeches are done we are ready to announce you the week's theme". Mr. Evans write on a white board **DUETS.**

"This week's them is duets. You can choose any song, but you can't choose your partner. I want you to bond, so we'll write your names in pieces of paper and then we will pick one and then another forming a couple. Like in the Hunger Games". Says Ms. Rose.

"OK, the couples are...-we are all excited, we want to know who will be our partner-...Philip and Kenneth". I can't believe how lucky I've been, I'm with my best friend!

"Jason and Ali, Lily and Presley, Ella and Patrick, Aubrey and Tristan and least but not last Xenia and Elsa".

In the afternoon I'm at home with Kenneth, picking a song for the assignment, we are debating about that because our musical tastes are quite different, when I hear a female giggle I can well recognize, it's Anya. Anya is in my house, stay calm Philip, calm down crazy dude.

Then I hear my twin's voice, he's having a quickie with her, typical Richard, he always has things with the girls I like. He's the hot one, the womanizer, the boy without feelings, with perfect abs and without brain, while I'm the cute one, the nerd, the hopeless romantic, with no abs and with too much brain. Life is unfair! I hate Richard in this moment, why he always has to be the lucky twin?

"Dude, don't worry, Richard and her are not together, it's a one evening stand. Tomorrow they won't talk to each other. You know Richard, he is made so. Now keep focusing on Glee Club, there's a girl I want to conquer."

"You like someone in Glee? Why you didn't tell me, I'm your bestfrien, I should know these things. Who's her? She likes you back? Have you talked to her?"

"Slow down Phil. She doesn't even know I'm in the world, I've never talked to her, and I won't tell you who she is, because you are horrible in keeping secrets."

The day after we are in Glee Club and we watch Jason and Ali performing in "Dog days are over" by Florence and the Machine and then Lily and Presley performing in "Problem" by Ariana Grande ang Iggy Azalea. God, that short Italian hits high notes with no effort and Presley is really good in rapping. Now it's our turn, I look at Kenji and he looks back, we are ready!

(A/N... Phil is normal, _Kenneth is Italics_ and** both are bold**)

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

_I see this life__  
__Like a swinging vine__  
__Swing my heart across the line__  
__In my faces flashing signs__  
__Seek it out and ye shall find__  
__Old, but I'm not that old__  
__Young, but I'm not that bold__  
__And I don't think the world is sold__  
__I'm just doing what we're told_  
I, feel something so right  
_But doing the wrong thing_  
I, feel something so wrong  
_But doing the right thing_  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive  
**  
****Lately I been, I been losing sleep****  
****Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be****  
****Baby I been, I been prayin' hard****  
****Said no more counting dollars****  
****We'll be counting stars****  
****Lately I been, I been losing sleep****  
****Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be****  
****But baby I been, I been prayin' hard****  
****Said no more counting dollars****  
****We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

Everyone is clapping, I'm happy we made it well, I know how much this meant to Kenji, I hope he impressed the girl. Now that we perform we just have to wait tomorrow hoping that the others will do a great job as well.

**Tristan's POV:**

There are some horrible days in my life. In these days I feel an enormous weight over my chest and over my shoulders. In these days I can't wake up, I don't have the courage to get off the bed and go to school, in these days I feel like the world is plotting against me. These are horrible days.

Today is one of them. Tomorrow I have to perform in the Glee Club, but I don't want. They are good, way better than me and I can't sing. I'm too sad to sing. While I'm thinking about how miserable my life is I hear someone knocking at my window. It's Aubrey, my partner for the duet and my only friend.

"Tristan Lebron, get out of this bed NOW! It's a sunny day, the birds are singing and there's no reason to be sad. Get dressed, we are going to spend a beautiful morning in the park, practicing for the number and talking a bit.". How can she be always so energetic and loud? It's a mystery for me.

"And what about school?" She laugh and says: "Who cares about school, you are not in the conditions to go to school. School is not good for you in this period with everyone staring. We are going to skip it! And then tomorrow we will do a glorious comeback! You like this idea". I nod and get prepared. After half an hour we are in Lima Park, with a guitar in our hands.

"Triss, why have you done what you did?" We are friends, friends should tell each other everything, but maybe this is too much.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell you about this". She rolls her eyes "OK, maybe will be good for me to talk to someone. I felt out of place, I felt like I didn't belong in this world anymore, I felt like none liked me, my mother left me when I was little, my father worked a lot and he never was at home, I didn't have any friend and I wasn't comfortable with who I was."

"You don't have to worry anymore, now you have me, now you know that your father loves you and with my help you are going to accept who you are. You're gay, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but no one knows it. I wish I could be like you, anyone knows about your sexuality, but you are not ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed because there's not reason to be. When you understand this everything will be better, trust me". And then she hugs me, it's a strange feeling having a friend, is new and exciting.

"OK, now I think that we should work on our duet". We decide the song and then we start to practice. Maybe this day is not as awful as it seemed in the morning.

The day after I'm at school, waking up has been easy today, I feel the excitement in my veins. Today we are going to perform and I can't wait. I hope that Aubrey will impress the girl she likes, Lily.

I notice Declan in the hallway and I decide to go and greet him.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Tristan". He smiles and nods.

"Yes of course I remember. I know that this could seem a little odd, but I was guessing if you would like to hang out with me for a cafe this afternoon, as friends". I nod and go away, this must be my lucky day!

After school we are in the auditorium, waiting to perform, now Xenia and Elsa are singing "Girls just want to have fun" by Cindy Lauper, they are rocking. Mr. Evans calls Aubrey and me. She holds my hand and we start to sing (A/N Aubrey is normal, _Tristan is italic, _**bold is both**)

___Fresh cut grass, one cold beer.__  
__Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now._  
Summer dress, favorite park.  
Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now.

I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?  
_Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling.__  
_  
**Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.****  
****Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.****  
****Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.****  
****Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.****  
****We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay.**

**Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay.**

We'll be okay.  
We'll be okay.  


Yes, I think that beside my depression, before or after, thanks to this Glee Club I'll be OK.

**Patrick's POV:**

I'm happy that I'm paired up with Ella for this assignment. I really like her, she seems such a sweet girl. Being in Glee Club is a pain for me, I am always sit in the auditorium with Finn's eyes fixed on me, and I now that he's not proud of what I did. After his death I thought that the world was ended, I felt lost without my brother, my mentor, my guide, the light. I started drinking, fighting with anyone, being suspended from school, running too fast with my motorbike. Now maybe I have a second chance to be what Finn wanted me to be, a leader, a fearless boy.

"Hey Patrick, I think that we should decide what song to sing for the duet and then we should practice, I want to do a good job". Says Ella, she is right, we are going to perform tomorrow and we haven't decided yet the song.

"Of course, we can meet at the park or I can go to your house, because my house is refreshing now, so there are a lots of carpenters in this moment."

"I think my house would be good, it's quite silent because my parents are at the cinema today, we can walk together if you would like". I nod, I would love walking with her.

After an hour we are at her house, it's pretty. There is a Swedish flag in the garden and in the inside the house is painted with blue and yellow, they want to keep their roots alive. I hear a child crying in a room. Does she have a little brother?

"Sorry, but Liam is hungry, you can sit there and wait a bit. I'll come back in five minutes, you can watch TV if you want". She seems nervous and she's biting her lower lips. I say her that I will wait and she disappear. After ten minutes she comes back and she says me to follow her upstairs.

We go in her room and what I can notice is that this is the only room in the house without Swedish things.

"You don't want to remember about Sweden?" I ask her, maybe is not the best question for a girl you like, but sometimes my tongue starts to speaking without asking the brain for permission.

"No, I want to forget what happened, maybe after a bit I'll start liking Sweden again, but my last months there were horrible and I don't want to remember". I would like to ask her what happened, but I know that I shouldn't.

I notice on a shelf a photo of her in a hospital with a kids on her arms, now I understand what happened. "The boy who cried is not your brother, is your son, right?" She nods and a tear slips from her eyes. "Please don't tell anybody, I'm not ashamed of him, I love him with all my heart, but I'm not ready to be judged for this."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Now dry your tears and let's pick a song!"

The day after we are in the auditorium waiting to do our duet. I'm thinking about what happened yesterday, I discovered that the girl I like has a child, this makes everything more and more complicated, but I love complicated. Mr. Evans calls us and we go on stage. (A/N: Ella is normal, Patrick_ is italics_, **both is bold**)

_I don't know just how it happened,  
I let down my guard.  
Swore I'd never fall in love again but I fell hard.  
Guess I should have seen it coming,  
Caught me by surprise._  
I wasn't looking where i was going,  
I fell into your eyes.  
You came into my crazy world,  
Like a cool and cleansing grace.  
Before I knew what hit me baby,  
You were flowing though my veins.

**I'm addicted to you,  
Hooked on your love,  
Like a powerful drug  
I can't get enough of.  
Lost in your eyes,  
Drowning in blue  
I'm outta control,  
What can I do?  
I'm addicted to you! **

After Glee Club lesson, the last of the week, I'm sitting in the auditorium when Ella joins me and hugs me. "Thank you for keeping my secret. Do you have one?"

"Yes, my secret is that I really really like you". The I grab her hand, and I kiss her.

**This is the end of the chapter! I hope you like it. The songs in this chapter are: I see fire by Ed Sheeran, Counting stars by OneRepublic, Be Okay by Oh Darling and I'm Addicted to you by Avicii.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you'll review even this chapter telling me what you liked most and which POV you preferred. Oh and if you want to suggest a theme for the next week you can.**

**For the musical, I'll put a poll in my profile giving you more choices, you have a week to vote!**

**Hope you'll like the chapter and review,**

**Love,**

**JoshiferJennoist :)**


	7. Chapter 7

HI, sorry for the delay, but in these weeks I discovered that my grandmother was sick, so I wasn't in the mood for writing. Now she is getting better, so I'm happy again and this is the new chapter and the theme of the week will be "New" as butterflygirly99 suggested me. Please review and tell me what to think about it! The poll for the musical will be open until Friday, by now the winner is Les Miserables, but anything can change, so keep voting! I hope you'll like the chapter!

**Sam's POV**

This third week as a teacher is going to start and I can't complain, my students are loving me, especially my impressions and my knowledge about Star Wars, I have a Glee Club, I'm doing what Finn wanted to do, I'm making him proud, maybe he is smiling in Heaven thinking about us.

"Hi Sam, I was thinking about a theme for next week. It could be NEW, I mean, new beginnings, fresh starts, this is what the Glee Club will be for them, a new way to face high school, a new way to express themselves. And maybe this Glee Club will be a new beginning even for the two of us."

Says Marley while we are eating our lunch, she is really brilliant, she can always find beautiful ideas, I'm sure that everyone would love this theme, it's even better than Mr. Shue's ones.

"Do you have a girlfriend Sam? Oh sorry, it's pretty personal. Sorry, I'm a stupid, I don't have any friends in Lima and I was hoping that we would be, but we are not yet, so sorry for the question."

I have no friends in Lima neither, Blaine, Kurt,Artie and Mercedes are in New York, Rachel is in Los Angeles and Santana is in Europe.

"Of course we are friend, and from now we are going to be best friend, you need someone to wake you up and I need someone to guide me. And no, I don't have a girlfriend. I can't believe that I don't have one, in high school I've never been single and now it's a long time that I'm alone. Maybe the impressions and Star Wars are not charming anymore. And you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No I have not. I've been single for such a long time. You can't imagine since how long. My last was Jake".

"Jake Puckerman? Oh my God, you beat me, you are even unluckier than me! Jake, where is he now? Where are the newbies now?"

"Jake is a backup dancer for Beyoncè, he is doing great, Kitty is doing independent movies and I hope that soon she will be a great star and Ryder is a football player. All of them are famous beside me, I'm the nerd, they are the important people."

"Don't worry, now you are not alone, I'm the only one in my group of friends that is just a teacher. From now is the two of us against the world. Marley and Sam, Sam and Marley, the best teachers in the world. Now we have to go, the kids are going to be in the Club in a few minutes. Sam and Marley, it sounds good together". She smiles and hugs me, we are going to be the best Glee Club teachers in the world.

**Lily's POV**

When I was five I used to consider Lima my home, now, after all the years I've spent in Italy I feel that I don't belong here. Everything has changed in this town, I don't like it, but I can't come back in Italy. My life there in the last five years was awful, a living hell. My stepfather was a monster, every time he could he hitted me, I still have the bruises all over my body, I still hear his voice in my nightmares, I still feel his breath over me.

"Hi Lily, I know that you don't want to admit that you love girls and that you think that I'm not a good person, but I was guessing if you would like to go out with me this afternoon, you seem pretty lonely and I need a female friend." Oh my God, this Aubrey girl is a fighter, she doesn't want to give up on me, and I like it, I've never felt wanted, I've never felt pretty.

"OK, you are right, I'm lonely, so I would like to go out with you. When? After Glee Club?" She nods me and we walk together in the auditorium, ready to begin a new Glee Club lesson.

"Hello guys, this is the second week here and we have a new assignment, the assignment for this week is NEW, you have to sing songs about new beginnings or fresh starts. Before you leave we are going to sit here in circle and all of us, even Marley and me, are going to tell which new things you expect from Glee Club. Who wants to start?".

Ali Mason raises her hand and starts to talk: "I joined the Glee Club because I wanted to make new friends and to find a new self confidence." Xenia and Ella nod and say that is the same for them, Patrick says that he wants to find a new way to express his anger, Jason wants to find a new beginning here in McKinley, Elsa wants to have a new nickname, she doesn't want to be the Snow Queen anymore, Kenneth and Jason wants to find new friends because they only have each other, Presley wanted to be a new thing, not only a cheerleader, Triss wants to find a new reason to smile Aubrey says that she wants to find a new girlfriend, not just one night stands as she usually does. It's my turn. "I joined because I wanted to find a new place where I could belong, because here,in Lima I feel totally out of place, but in this room I feel home." I feel so much lighter now.

"I decided to restart the Glee Club because I wanted to find a new way to make Finn Hudson proud of me." says Mr. Evans. "I decided to help him because I wanted a new reason to be proud of my self, because I didn't feel anymore. Now you can go, we'll meet again tomorrow, have a good afternoon." The bell rings as Ms. Rose stops talking. I'm having a kind of a date with Aubrey and I'm a bit nervous, it's the first time that I go out with a girl who feels something for me.

Aubrey takes me to "Lima Bean", a cafe, not far from us I see Tristan and another guy, I look back at Aubrey and she smiles. "So, you came back from Italy this year?" I nod. "And you liked Italy more than Lima?", this is a hard question to answer, I actually don't know."I don't know, in the last period I hated being in Italy, but I hate even here, my father remarried and now he only has eyes for her wife, it's like I'm invisible. It's different, is a whole new world and I'm not sure that I'm gonna like it". She has a strange smirk on her face "I'm sure that after what I'm going to do, you are going to like this place". She is leaning closer and closer, before I can stop her she kisses my lips, it's my first kiss, I don't know what to do, I've seen in movies, but I've never felt this way before, I'm feeling the butterflies in my stomach, I hear the bells and stuff like that. I kiss back and I enjoy this, I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw her, she is beautiful, smart, maybe a player, but all the attentions she gave me made me feel special.

"Wow, this was a really great first kiss. I like you Aubrey, even if I was trying to hide it, I like you and I want to hang out with you more often, I want to know you better. Would you like to? And would you like to sing with me tomorrow in Glee Club?" She nods and kiss me again.

The day after we are in the Glee Club and when Mr. Evans asks who wants to sing we raise our hands and we starts our duet. (A/N Lily is normal, Aubrey is Italics and both is bold)

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

_I can open your eyes__  
__Take you wonder by wonder__  
__Over, sideways and under__  
__On a magic carpet ride__  
_  
**A whole new world****  
****A new fantastic point of view****  
****No one to tell us no****  
****Or where to go****  
****Or say we're only dreaming******

**A whole new world****  
****A dazzling place I never knew****  
****But when I'm way up here****  
****It's crystal clear****  
****that now I'm in a whole new world with you******

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Xenia's POV**

I can believe that Lily is completely ignoring my advice, I told her to not give confidence to Aubrey, she is not good, she will hurt her, she is my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt.

As soon as she finishes to perform I grab her arm and I say in her ears: "What are you doing? Why her, this school is plenty of good girls and you fall for the worst. Why? If I give you an advice you must follow it." She looks me with a surprised look. "Shut up Xenia, you are not my mother" and then she leaves with Aubrey and Ella, leaving me alone.

"Hey, why are you here alone and with that sad look?" it's Ken, the super intelligent Japanese guy who always stares at me with a creepy look.

"My best friend started going out with a player, she will get hurt, and now she thinks I behave as her mother and I'm alone."

"You could go out with me, so you wouldn't feel alone anymore". Oh my God, this guy has no fear or shyness. "Sorry, I already have a boyfriend". I stand up and I walk away. It's true, I already have a boyfriend, his name is Sean. He is the most amazing guy in the world, really sensitive, ready to listen and always well dressed. It's really strange that a super beautiful guy like him is with someone ugly like me, it's a mystery.

Today he is not in town, he is in New Heaven to visit his aunt and I miss him because I'm really alone. My phone is buzzing, I read the message, Lily says that she is sorry for what she says me, but I don't care about her being sorry, she didn't listen me, she ignored my advice, so she is not my friend anymore.

While I'm walking at home I decide to stop at Lima Bean to see if Aubrey is there with another girl, but I don't see Aubrey, I see Sean with Emily Swansea, the girl I hate the most in school. I can't believe that he is a dirty cheater, I can't believe that I gave all of me to someone like that. I enter the cafe like a fury and I run through his table, I don't care if anyone will think I'm crazy, it's time to show how Latina I am.

"Hi Sean", he looks at me with a scary look, he knows how mad I become when I'm angry. "I'm happy to see that you are not in New Heaven, not with your aunt. Go to Hell, you and your friend. I can't believe you chat on me with trash like her. Don't try to say sorry, because I'll become even angrier, don't talk to me anymore, it's over! Have fun with her, you have closed with me Sean!" I take the ice tea they have on the table and I throw it in their faces. It's a liberating thing, then I run back. I can't go home, my eyes are full of tears, my mother and my sister would ask me why I'm sad and I don't want to talk with them, I don't need my family in this moment, I need a friend, I need my best friend, I need Lily. I go to her home and I find her in the garden, chatting with her Italian friends.

"Xenia, what happened?" "Sean cheated on me with Emily, I thought he loved me". She hugs me and says that everything will be OK, but I don't think so. "Tomorrow, you'll show him that you don't need him anymore and then you'll sing something in Glee Club to feel lighter."

"You are my best friend Lily, and nothing will change that. Sorry for being stupid before, I'm happy if you are happy."

The day after I avoid Sean, I don't want to see him, I would cry and he is not worthy my tears. I decide to follow Lily's advice and when Mr. Evans asks who wants to sing I raise my hand.

"I decide to sing this song, even if is not properly about new starts, but means new for me, is about how I want to be from now, it's about the new me."

_Ah yeah that's right  
All you single people out there  
This is for you_

I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me  
(Cos I'm happy where I am)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
(No no)  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole

Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't

[Chorus:]  
This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be

Ah yeah Uh Huh that's right 

As soon as I finish the song I run to my seat and I hug Lily and Ella, I know that with their help I'll be happily single, I'll be the new me.

**Jason's POV_  
_**

It's hard to restart in another school, it's hard to make friends if you are a shy person and it's equally easy to being bullied if you are the new, tiny guy. When Elsa is not with me I spend my time alone, even in Glee Club I still haven't made any friends, even if El says that they are nice. After today's lesson our Glee teachers call me.

"Jason, would you mind talk with us for a bit?" I nod and go in Mr. Evans' office

"Jason, we know how hard is being the new student, we both passed through this in our sophomore year. We were from poor families, our mothers used to do our own clothes and we couldn't afford almost anything. Finn Hudson helped me finding my place here in Glee Club, where I found amazing friends. When I met Marley I did the same for her, and she joined the Glee Club and became her amazing self."

"What we want to tell you is that we know how hard is, we know well. I also know how hard is to lose someone you love, my father disappeared when I was nine and I' never seen him again. All I wanted to do was alienate my self, and I did it until I came here and Sam convinced me joining the Glee Club. You now have an amazing chance, you are in a group of people that love what you love, singing. You told that you want a new start here in McKinley, but I didn't see the difference, you are still isolated, let's change that. From tomorrow we want to see you talking with other people and we want to see your smile because we know that is amazing and we are curios to see it. Are you ready to start?" I nod and I exit the room as soon as Ms. Rose stops talking. Am I ready to start?

The day after I still have the teacher's words fixed in my head. At lunch I decide to sit with Philip and Kenneth, they seem nice and bit nerd like me.

"Hi Guys, can I sit with you?" They smile and nod. I sit and they start talking with me. "How was lunch at Dalton?"

"It was worst, it was tasteless, here is way better, especially potatoes tots, I love them."

"The cook is Ms. Rose's mother, she is amazing, she gives Glee Club kids' more food, she is the best. Your t-shirt is amazing, you love Harry Potter too? What's your favorite character?"

Yesterday I would never imagine that I could have a conversation with anyone beside Elsa, but now I'm having fun, I like talking with this two. I turn my head and I see Ms. Rose and Mr. Evans looking at me and smiling. I've made them proud!

Later in Glee Club I decide to thank them with a smile and by singing a song, I'm a little ashamed because is the first time I sing a solo, but all I have to do is looking at Elsa and touch the cross necklace that belonged to my mother, it would give me the right strength

_If the businessmen drink my blood  
Like the kids in art school said they would  
Then I guess I'll just begin again  
You say, "can we still be friends? "_

If I was scared... I would  
And if I was pure... you know I would  
And if I was yours... but I'm not

Now I'm ready to start

If I was scared... I would  
And if I was pure... you know I would  
And if I was yours... but I'm not

Now I'm ready to start

Now I'm ready to start  
I would rather be wrong  
Than live in the shadows of your song  
My mind is open wide  
And now I'm ready to start

Now I'm ready to start  
My mind is open wide  
And now I'm ready to start  
You're not sure  
You open the door  
And step out into the dark  
Now I'm ready .

Now I'm really ready to start my new life here in McKinley, and I'm ready to start living again even without my mother.

**Sam's POV**

This week is over and me and Marley are ready to see the first group number of our new family, I put my arm on her shoulders and we see our kids singing together with a new confidence, the confidence that, no matter what, they are a family.

**LILY**: The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town

**XENIA**:You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere

**JASON**:You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

**EVERYBODY**:**It's a beautiful day****  
****Sky falls, you feel like****  
****It's a beautiful day****  
****Don't let it get away**  
**  
TRISTAN AND AUBREY:**You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination

**PHILIP AND KENNETH:**You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you

**EVERYBODY:****It's a beautiful day****  
****Don't let it get away****  
****It's a beautiful day****  
**  
**ELLA, ELSA AND PRESLEY:**Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

**EVERYBODY:****See the world in green and blue****  
****See China right in front of you****  
****See the canyons broken by cloud****  
****See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out****  
****See the Bedouin fires at night****  
****See the oil fields at first light****  
****And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth****  
****After the flood all the colors came out******

**It was a beautiful day****  
****Don't let it get away****  
****Beautiful day**

**PATRICK AND ALI**:Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

**EVERYBODY:** **What you don't have you don't need it now****  
****What you don't know you can feel it somehow****  
****What you don't have you don't need it now****  
****Don't need it now****  
****Was a beautiful day**

**The chapter is over! Aubrey and Lily are together, Xenia is now happily single and Jason is starting making friendship! Thank you for the review, I hope you'll review again telling me what you think about this chapter and which POV you liked the most and tell me if you want a new cover for the story with all the Glee Club kids!**

**In the next chapter there will be musical's audition, you still have until Friday to vote!**

**For who submitted a character, please tell me in PM which role you'd like for your character both in Mamma Mia and Les Miserables and an audition song.**

**Hope you liked it,**

**love,**

**JoshiferJennoist :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, this is the first chapter dedicated to the school musical, which will be Les Miserables. In this there will be the auditions and in next week's one there will be the opening night. In these two chapters a lot of things will happen. Thank you for the reviews!**

**I don't own Glee!**

**Chapter 8: Musical Mania**

**Aubrey's POV**

It's been a week since when Lily and me are together and I feel great. I've never had a girlfriend, just sex for me in the past. Now I feel different, I don't even want to have sex with Lily, I just want to be with her, talk with her, see her smile. This day in Glee Club there is not a theme in the whiteboard, Mr. Evans and Ms. Rose are excited, next them there is Declan, Triss' friend, the theater nerd.

"I'm really happy to announce you that even this year we are going to perform in a musical and Declan, one of the best actors in this school. We are going to perform in Les Miserables, a beautiful musical set in France, maybe you have seen the movie. There's just a problem: we don't have a director so if you know someone who can help us, let us know!". Next to me Lily raise suddenly her hand and says that her dream is to be a director, so she could be helpful. Our teachers clap happily their hands, the musical is save and I'm sure it will be a success.

"Hey babe, are you going to audition? I'm dying to judge how good you are? Who you want to be? Fantine? Cosette? Eponine?". No, I don't want this popular roles, I want to be someone more, I want to be Mme Thénardier, the crazy, stupid, funny Mme Thénardier. I kiss her lips quickly and I say with a smirk: "You'll see".

The day after I'm in the cafeteria with my friends Ken and Philip, we are going to audition all together, we both want secondary roles and we have a great connection, I can't wait to see my sexy girlfriend as a sexy musical director.

When we are ready we enter the auditorium, I send Lily a smile and a kiss, she smiles back. Even Ms. Rose, Mr. Evans and Coach Beiste are there. I'm a little excited, I grab my friend's hand and we start to sing.

**Aubrey:** _There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

While I'm singing I'm thinking about Lily, about how I suddenly noticed her and how hard I tried to impress her, in the second I saw her I decided that I was going to kiss that girl.

**Kenneth:**___Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

**Philip:**___Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

**Aubrey, Kenneth, Philip:**_**Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say**_

_**You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

As soon as we finish the song we raise our eyes, with a lot of happiness we notice that they are all clapping, Lily blows me a kiss, I smile back at her.

"Which role do you want?" asks us Coach B, Ken speaks for the three of us: "I would like to be Monsieur Thénardier, Aubrey would like to be my wife and Pip would like to be Gavroche". They smile us and say that we will see the cast list as soon as the audition finish.

We exit the auditorium cheering and smiling, but someone in the hallway capture my attention. In the hallway there is a Chinese man, a Chinese man I've never seen before who's smiling at me with a creepy smile. He approaches me and grab my hands, now I'm terrified! "Hi, you must be Aubrey!", I nod slowly "I'm Henry Lee and I'm your father". I gasp, I can't breathe, my father, the man I've always searched is here in front of me, he is staring at me with his dark brown eyes, so similar to mine. What I'm supposed to do now?

**Declan's POV**

In this school I've always been considered the typical theater nerd, the auditorium is my house, musicals are my life and the musical's characters are my family. Since my mother's death I've alienate myself from the other teenagers, they looked at me with a compassionate face, but I didn't want their compassion, I wanted my mother. So I found the theater, which is a care for my broken heart and soul. Now in my life there's even another person, Tristan, the most amazing guy I've ever met. I love hanging out with him, he always says philosophical things to make me feel better. He would be a perfect Enjloras.

"Hi Triss, are you going to audition for the musical, it would be so great, we could be together, you should be Enjloras, a deep philosophical character, as you."

"I don't know, I'm not into this kind of stuff, in theater everyone is happy and I'm definitely not. All I want is being unnoticed, on my own." It's quite sad for a teenager, that's why I like him, I like him because I want to make him happier, maybe after the show I will be brave enough to ask him if he want to go out with me as more than a friend.

"Triss, I love you and I don't want you to say stuff like that, I know what you have done and when I heard it I didn't want to be your friend anymore. You know why? Because my mother died and all she wanted to was live, she would have paid millions to be still there and I found stupid and hateful that someone so young wanted to end something so precious. Don't even try again to do something like that, life is important, is a gift, don't waste it. When you are with me you are always happy, if we do this together we'll see you so often that you will always be happy. Please do it for me."

"Ok I will, just be cause I love you really much and I heard that even Aubrey will be in it. So you thing that Enjloras would be good for me? Someone so passionate would be good for me?"

"Yes, because under your skin I know that you are really passionate.". As soon as I finish to say that he leans closer and closer to me and I feel his lips on mine, all I can do is kiss him back because I was dying to do it. "What have I told you, you're very passionate." He smiles with the most beautiful smile on the Earth and says me: "I'll audition, but I want to do it on my own, I don't want you there." He kisses me another time and enters the auditorium with a lot of confidence.

After ten minutes he comes back with I smile, he says me that maybe he got the role, now it's my turn. I'm really excited, is my turn.

"Hi, I'm Declan Spencer and I'm going to audition for the role of Jean Valjean"

_Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again!  
Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again!  
Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again!  
Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Right!  
That connects with...  
Turn, turn, out, in, jump, step,  
Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch.  
Got it?... Going on. And...  
Turn, turn, touch, down, back, step,  
Pivot, step, walk, walk, walk._

_Right! Let's do the whole combination,  
Facing away from the mirror.  
From the top. A-Five, six, seven, eight!_

_God, I hope I get it.  
I hope I get it.  
How many people does he need?_

_How many people does he need?_

_God, I hope I get it._

_I hope I get it.  
How many boys, how many girls?  
How many boys, how many...?_

_Look at all the people!  
At all the people.  
How many people does he need?  
How many boys, how many girls?  
How many people does he...?  
I really need this job.  
Please God, I need this job.  
I've got to get this job._

After I finish my song I look at Lily Hastings, the director and she gives me a warm smile, I think I get the part of my dreams. My mum, when she was alive always told me that I was born to be Jean Valjean, when I was little I was obsessed with him, I knew all his songs in the musical. Now that I will probably be Jean Valjean I'm so happy because I know that she would be proud of me, probably now she is smiling in the sky.

**Ali's POV**

All I hate most is being in the spotlight, but for this musical I want to shine, I want to be in the center of the stage, I want the role of Cosette and I would do everything to get it.

I have already done my audition and everything went well, I've sang "Castle on a Cloud" and everyone seemed impressed, but this is a really ambit role, so I have to face many others girls.

While I'm thinking about how funny it would be being in the musical as one of the main characters, I hit someone on something in the hallway. All my musical sheets fall on the ground, a hand grabs mine and I raise my eyes, it's Liam Swansen, the boy I have a big crush on.

"Sorry I wasn't looking, I'm so sorry Liam". He doesn't have an angry look on his face, he is smiling with his perfect teeth, his eyes are so gorgeous, they capture all my senses.

"Don't worry Ali, I'm the sorry one, I made fall all your sheets. I'm so sorry Ali! Why are you so distracted today?". He's so cute! He's caring about me! "I've auditioned for Cosette in the musical, but it's a really popular role, so I don't know if I got it, I've heard that the Snow Queen did an audition as good as mine. I'm a little worried."

"I'm sure that you will be Cosette, you know every time you sing in Glee Club I stand next to the door and listen to you. Your singing always makes me feel better, your voice is angelic Ali."

As soon as he finishes to talk I kiss him, I let the shyness go away and I kiss him, and he doesn't pull me away, but he kisses back. It's my first kiss and it's amazing. Someone interrupt me patting on my shoulder. I turn with an angry look and I see Ms. Rose, who's smiling at me.

"Ali, we want to listen to you again, you have to come with me in the auditorium, we are undecided between you and Elsa, you are going to have a diva-off." What is a diva-off? I turn to Liam and asks him if he wants to be in the auditorium for me, he says yes, I grab his hand and we enter the door together.

Inside I see Elsa and Jason, I can't believe that she was as good as me, I should be Cosette, I'm blonde, and she's not, she is more for Eponine.

"OK Pumpkins, now you have to sing a song, take this sheet, we have divided it in two parts. This is a song that two former Glee club members sang in a diva-off many years ago. The song is "Take me or Leave me".

Elsa looks in my eyes and says: "Mason, I'm going to win this thing, no matter what." I've always been shy, but this is not the moment for shyness: "No my dear Elsa, you have to pass over my dead body to get this role. I'm going to be so much better than you". She looks at me in anger and snaps back: "After this you're going to come back in tears in your stupid journal room and you're going to write an article about how weak you are sweetie.". I'm going to respond her but Lily shouts:"Girls, I want to come home because I have a date with my girlfriend, so if you want this part you better shut up, grab this sheets and start singing, because I'm going to slap your faces if you don't do this!"

All the teachers look at her with mouth wide open, this girl seems shy, but she definitely has balls.

We grab the sheets, we look deadly in each other eyes and we start to sing. I'm so going to win this.(A/N: Elsa is normal, Ali is Italics and bold is both)

_Every single day__  
__I walk down the street__  
__I hear people say__  
__"Baby's so sweet"___

_Ever since puberty__  
__Everybody stares at me__  
__Boys, girls__  
__I can't help it baby_

_So be kind__  
__And don't lose your mind__  
__Just remember__  
__That I'm your baby_

Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
_And if you give a damn_  
**Take me baby or leave me**  
**Take me baby or leave me****  
**  
**A tiger in a cage****  
****Can never see the sun****  
****This diva needs her stage****  
****Baby, let's have fun!******

**You are the one I choose**  
**Folks would kill to fill your shoes****  
****You love the limelight too, now baby****  
**  
**So be mine****  
****And don't waste my time****  
****Cryin', "Oh Honeybear****  
****Are you still my, my, my baby?"****  
**  
_Take me for what I am_  
Who I was meant to be  
**And if you give a damn****  
****Take me baby or leave me.**

I have to be Cosette and I won't let Elsa take that from me.

**Ella's POV**

I haven't auditioned for the musical. I don't want to be far from Liam even more, he is just a baby and he needs his mum. He's the best part of my life, even if Glee Club is not that bad.

"Ella, you haven't auditioned for the musical and I was guessing if you could do me a favor." I haven't seen Lily, my best friend, in a day. She is really busy with this musical and she wasn't able to have lunch with me today. "Of course Lily, I would do everything for you, you know."

"I need a help for the musical, I was guessing if you could be my co-director or my assistant, I need a hand and you are the one I want by my side Ella."

"Lily I can't be away from home for a long time, so I think I can't help you, I'm sorry!".

"Why Ella? I'm your best friend and you are mine, we shouldn't have secrets, we should tell each other anything." I can't tell her about Liam, she will think that I'm a slut and she won't be my friend anymore. "You talk about secrets, but even you have one, is really hot and you wear a long sleeved shirt, you always sweat, but I've never see you with a t-shirt Why Lily?"

"I'm going to tell my secret, but after you have to tell me yours. I was born here, when I was five my parents divorced and I moved to Italy with my mum. Here everything was perfect, my life was amazing, I had a caring mother, funny friends and a lovely grandmother. Two years ago my mother met a man, he seemed nice with her, but when he was alone with me alone he turned into a monster, I hit me so many times that I can remember, he broke me four ribs once, but I couldn't tell my mother because she was happy and with her he was an amazing man. So Five months ago I sent my father a message and I told him that I wanted to live with him because I wanted to let my mother a bit of privacy. He agreed because he wanted to see me again. Before I left my stepfather came to my room a night, when my mother was in a business trip and he hit me for the last time. I still have bruises all over my body, my arms are not pink anymore, they are purple. That's why I have long sleeved shirts. Because I don't want others compassion."

Oh, my God, that's terrible, I take her in my arms and I hold her as long as I can, I could never have imagined that beside her warm and bright smile she was so damaged.

"My secret is not horrible as yours, it's an amazing thing, but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would call me slut. I have a son, a little one, his name is Liam and he is the light of my life, and I want to be with him always. Please don't tell anybody, I won't tell yours."

She smiles and hugs me back. "So, I guess you are not going to be my co director." I tel her to wait, I grab my phone and I call the only person who can help me, my dad.

"Hi sweetie, why have you called me?" he's the best person in the world.

"Hi dad, I need an advice, Lily asked me if I want to co direct with her the school musical, but I'm not sure. I've never done something like that and I'm sure I'll screw everything as always."

"JAG ÄR HELT SÄKER PÅ ATT DU KOMMER GÖRA DET JÄTTEBRA". And he hangs the phone. He hasn't said much, just that he's sure that I'll do it great, but this is what I needed.

"Lily says hi to your new co director". She can't believe her ears, she hugs me and we start jumping for happiness, sharing our secrets made us stronger.

_**...the day after...**_

We had spent all the last night watching the auditions and now we are ready to hang the cast list with the approval of our teachers.

**Cast list: Les Miserables**

**Director: Lily Hastings**

**Co-director: Ella Anderson**

**Choreographer: Presley Monroe**

**Declan Spencer as Jean Valjean**

**Patrick Daniels as Javert**

**Xenia Hernandez as Fantine**

**Aubrey Martin as Thernadier**

**Kenneth Tsukishima as Monsieur Thernadier**

**Philip Linnel as Gavroche**

**Jason Anderson as Marius**

**Tristan Lebron as Enjloras**

**Ali Mason as Cosette **

**Elsa Matthews as Eponine**

**Soooo... what do you think about the cast list? Which POV you liked most? After this two chapter there will be another week theme and you can suggest me one, and then sectionals and the others clubs will be Warblers(I already have the captain) and another team. To write the Sectionals' chapter I need your help in two way:**

**1)I would like you to submit a character who could be the captain of the team, and this is the form (I'll give you credit)**

**Name:**

**Surname:**

**Grade: **

**School:**

**Name of the Glee Club**

**Where they are from**

**Particularities of the Glee Club**

**Set list**

**Storyline for sectionals (How will they behave towards ND, if they are friends with someone in ND and why, will they do something important for the story, like cheat or stuff like that)**

**2) I'm going to put a poll in my bio and you can vote the character you like most, you can't vote for your own, the one who has more votes will do a solo, the second and the third a duet and the other will perform in a group song.**

**As always I hope you'll like it and I hope you'll review. Tell me in reviews what you liked most ad what you didn't so I can make I better job next time!**

**Love,**

**JoshiferJennoist :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI, sorry for the delay, but I had a lot of homework last week., but I will update twice this one. This chapter is about the musical. In this chapter you'll discover a lot of things about Elsa and Jason's relationship, you'll know better Presley and a new couple will start hanging out. As always I hope you'll like it and you'll review.**

**I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 9: Let the show begin**

**Presley POV**

Is the day of the musical and I'm in Principal Sylvester's office instead of being in the auditorium teaching the others how to dance, this is really bothering me.

"Presley, I think you should go home, your mother has been found unconscious in the living room, it seems like she drank too much. You should go home and take care of her, if you need help for the musical, I'll send in the auditorium Anya or Raven, they are as good as you."

I'm used to this, since when I was five my mother started drinking pretty much, she started being crazy, she started hit me. When I came out as lesbian everything got worse, she became insulting me, not thinking that I share her own DNA.

When I come home I find Jackson Hastings, Lily's father, my neighboor, who's waiting for me.

"Presley, I need to talk you about something, I heard your mother screaming at you last night, I know that she's hitting you, I tried to call the police a lot of time, but she told me to not do that, but after last night I think that you should tell them what is happening, for your own good.".How can he? Can't he do his business without jumping in my own life? I look in anger at him and I enter the house, reaching for my mum, who's in the sofa, already drinking tequila.

"MUM! Stop drinking that shit! Stop, this is only a way to hurt you, you need to stop, do this for me.". I start crying, I hold her hand, I try to see a sparkle in her lifeless eyes, I try to hug her. In return she starts streaming at me how ungrateful I am, how stupid I am how abnormal I am, she tells me that I'm a devil's instrument, just because I prefer girls over boys. Then I feel my cheek on fire, she just has slapped my with all her strenght, I see her grabbing the empty bottle, I see her breaking it in my head, I feel the blood running in my cheeks, and then everything go black.

I wake up in a hospital bed a hour later, I don't know how I got here, I think that maybe my mother felt guilty and she took me there, but I don't see her by my side, I see Mr. Hastings' face. "Hey Presley, the doctor said that you are fine and you can go home as soon as you talk to the police officers. listened you screaming, the door was open so she entered and she found your mother in an angle crying and you on the floor covered with blood. She saved you. Your mother is in the sanitarium now, she's going to stay there until she's clean. I've already talked to the police, you can stay with us until that day, or until you find a better place.". I cry for my mother, I think of her, in a tiny room, with a lot of doctors around her, without alchool to help her. She has done horrible things to me, but she's my mother and no matter what I love her, but now I have to accept ' purpose, for my own good. I hug and thank him. Maybe from now I'll have a new family, a loving one, a family which accepts me for what I am. I can't wait to be with them!

**Elsa's POV:**

I usually don't care about musicals or stuff like that, but this time I do. I want to practice a lot, not because I need it, but I want to keep an eye on that Ali girl. She's stealing Jason from me, now whe he hangs out with me he talks all the time about how beautiful she is, how talented she is, how funny she is. I don't want a friendship triangle with Jason and her, I just want Jason. He's my bestfriend, the only person who truly understands me, the person who always knows how to make me feel better, and she has to walk over my dead body if she thinks that I'll let him go that easy.

"Hey Elsa, are you lost in you thoughts?" Asks me Xenia, one of the girls I'm closer to in Glee Club. "Yes, I kinda hate Ali Mason, she's stealing Jason from me, with her fake smile and her fake shyness. She pretend to be so innocent, but I know that she's a bitch." Xenia looks at me and starts smiling. "No, she 's not a bitch, you are being a bitch on her now actually. She is not stealing anyone from you Elsa, she is going out with Liam. And I know why you hate her, is because you love Jason, and not just as a friend.". I look at her with a scared look. Is it true? Am I really in love with him? The intelligent part of my soul says me that I can't be in love with him, he's my bestfriend and a love story would screw everything. The stupid part of me says that I'm SOOOO in love with him, I love his smile, his eyes, the way he looks at me, the way he talks. I love his everything.

**Lily's POV: **

This is the big night, I've worked pretty hard this week and I've never had time for Aubrey. We are going to go on stage in a hour and I'm really excited. told me that I did a great job, but I'm not that sure.

"Hey sweetie" I turn and see my dad with Presley. "Lily, she's going to stay with us for a bit, I'll explain you later, I hope that you'll accept her. Good luck for the show, I'm proud of you, so proud of you, even if I'm not great in showing that." I hug him and then I hug Presley, I've heard the screams last night, I know what her mother did to her, and we are on the same boat, so I don't care if I'm going to share my room with her, I just care about her being safe. Presley go on stage and fix the last moves. I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn and see Aubrey, my berautiful girlfriend with a red rose for me. "This is for our amazing director, even the others bought you flowers, but I wanted to give you something special. How has been your week? I've missed so much. But I spent a lot of time with my dad, and he's amazing, he's a lot like me, we had a lot of fun." "I'm happy to hear that, why don't you go in the changing room now? I booked for two ad Breadsticks tonight, we are going to have a lot of time to talk later. You have no idea how much I missed you Aubrey, I've missed that beautiful smile and your warm embrace. I just want this show to be over, so we can go toghether for dinner. I love you and I'm sure you'll be the best Thernadier ever." She kiss me and then goes in the changing room.

**Twenty minutes later...**

I'm in the audience, next to Ella and when the show starts, Ella did an amazing job with the background it really seems that Jean Valjean is workind pretty hard in the water. Declan starts to sing and all the people in the auditorium froze. When even Patrick joins him I feel in my heart more confidence, I feel that everything is going to be OK!

_Prisoners:  
Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
Look down, look down,  
You're here until you die  
The sun is strong  
It's hot as hell below  
Look down, look down,  
There's twenty years to go  
I've done no wrong!  
Sweet Jesus hear my prayer!  
Look down, look down,  
Sweet Jesus doesn't care  
I know she'll wait,  
I know that she'll be true!  
Look down, look down,  
They've all forgotten you  
When I get free, ya won't see me  
Here for dust!  
Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
How long O Lord  
Before you let me die?  
Look down, look down,  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down, look down,  
You're standing in your grave_

_Javert:  
Now bring me prisoner 24601  
Your time is up  
And your parole's begun  
You know what that means_

_Valjean:  
Yes, it means I'm free_

_Javert:  
NO!  
It means you get  
Your yellow ticket-of-leave  
You are a thief_

_Valjean:  
I stole a loaf of bread!_

_Javert:  
You robbed a house!_

_Valjean:  
I broke a window pane!  
My sister's child was close to death  
And we were starving!_

_Javert:  
And you will starve again  
Unless you learn the meaning of the law._

_Valjean:  
I know the meaning of those 19 years  
A slave of the law_

_Javert:  
Five years for what you did  
The rest because you tried to run  
Yes 24601_

_Valjean:  
My name is Jean Valjean_

_Javert:  
And I'm Javert  
Do not forget my name  
Do not forget me  
24601_

_Chorus:  
Look down, look down  
You will always be a slave  
Look down, look down  
You're standing in your grave._

_Valjean:  
Freedom is mine. The earth is still.  
I feel the wind. I breathe again.  
And the sky clears, the world is waiting.  
Drink from the pool. How clean the taste  
Never forget the years, the waste.  
Nor forgive them, for what they've done.  
They are the guilty, everyone.  
The day begins...  
And now lets see  
What this new world  
Will do for me!_

WOW, they did an amazing job!

The story goes by until we reach my favourite part, the part where Fantine sings for her lost daughter, I'm so excited about that, I'm happy for Xenia, I know how much she wanted that part and I'm sure she'll do an amazing job. On stage there's just a weak light, focused on Xenia's face, she looks at the audience with a sad look, she takes a deep breath and then she starts to sing, with the voice of an angel.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted_

_But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame_

_He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came_

_And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather_

_I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed._

Every scene is beautiful, all the actors are amazing, Aubrey is perfect for her role, my dad, who's sitting behind me hugs me and wispers in my ears: "Lily Sofia Hastings, you can't imagine how proud I am of you, you are the best daughter I could ask for. I love you and I'm really glad that you wanted to meet me again. All the years we spent parted I thought everyday about you and it seems unreal holding you in my arms." For the first time since I came here I feel like he loves me, I feel like the dream I dreamed is coming true.

**Elsa's POV:**

The musical is going really well, my moment of glory is coming, in a few minutes I'll sing "On my own", one of the best songs ever. In this moment I really feel like Eponine, the Queen of the Friendzone. I'm glad I got this role because noone can understand her as me. I just realized that I'm in love with my dearest friend, and now he is here backstage laughing at some stupid joke that Ali just made, I see that his eyes are all for her, maybe he won't notice that I'm on stage, he's too lost in Ali's eyes. While I'm in this kind of thoughts I feel someone rubbing my back, it's Jason, he smiles at me hugs me and says: **"Break a leg"**. I don't know what to answer, but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is: **"I love you". ** He looks at me with a confused look, but there's no time to clear things, I have to go on stage. I close my eyes, think about him, about how friendzoned I am, and suddenly I feel like I'm her, in the rain, singing for an impossible love. I stare in Jason's eyes, I look at him for the whole song. I'm not a character anymore, it's Elsa Matthews who's singing.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone,  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him,  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone,  
The river's just a river  
Without him,  
The world around me changes!  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers..._

_I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending  
Without me,  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known_

_I love him..._

_I love him..._

_But only on my own..._

As soon as I finish the song I exit the stage, I sit in a corner and I start to cry. I hear footstep, I raise my look and I see the only person I don't want to see in this moment, Jason.

"Elsa what the hell that meant? All the staring during a love song, the I LOVE YOU you said befor, what the hell is that Elsa? You are my bestfriend, but I'm not sure yet about my feelings for you, I know that you are the best person in my life, but now there's Ali too and I don't know. Our friendship is so important for me, and I feel like you have wasted it.". I can't believe he said that.

"Jason, first of all, Ali is with Liam, she's playing with your heart or you are misunderstanding her. And trust me, when you'll understand that she's not for you, I'll not be there fixing your heart, because you've just broken mine." He looks with a sad look, he has understood what he's losing, but now it's not the moment to be sorry for him, I'm angry with him, so so angry, but I love him, I love him, but only on my own.

**Kenneth POV:**

The musical has just finished and we are on stage receiving a lot of applauses, everyone in the audience is cheering, Lily,Ella, Presley and all the teachers are looking at us with a smile from ear to ear. As soon as the curtain fall Mr. Evans reach us and starts to speak: "Kids, this was amazing, truly, even more amazing than watching all the Star Wars movies in just a day! You can't imagin how proud we are, you have just proved that you are a solid group, and I'm sure we are going to kick everyone's ass at Sectionals! Group hug!" We all circle him and and we hug them, now they are like second parents for us and we are like sibillings.

After the show we are at Philip's house to party our succesful show, when I notice someone who's not dancing, someone who's just sitting on a corner. It's Xenia, the girl I'm trying to impress.

"Why you're here alone? We have to party! Come with me and have a little fun! I'm a good dancer, you know, I can show you my best moves!"

"Go away Kenneth, I want to be alone. I broke up with my boyfriend a week ago and I'm not in the mood of party right now, I'm more in the mood of crying all day watching _The Notebook_ on TV."

"Your ex is a jerk, he doesn't know what he's missing, but if you don't move on he will never understand it. You are the most inteligent, beautiful and talented girl I know Xenia, I love everything of you, I love when you solve impossible Maths equations, I love when you sing and I love you even now, while you are staring at me with a shoched look in your face. I know this is really romantic, being with Phil makes me something I'm not, but that's what I feel for you."

"WOW Kenneth, no one ever said me such sweet words, I mean, Sean did, but they sound lot better said by you.". She blushes, she is a shy girl, even if she tries to hide it. I can't believe she said that about me! She said that she likes when I tell her that I love her, so maybe she loves me!

"So now that we've broken the ice... Would you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

**SO, the two chapter dedicated to the musical are over. Sorry, this was a bit shorter that the others, but I've been really busy so I haven't time to plan all the ideas like I always do. Anyway I hope you liked it and I hope you'll review!**

**Which POV you liked more? Which storyline you liked more? What you didn't like? I hope you'll answer in reviews!**

**Now a few info about what's coming next:**

**1) Next chapter will be a normal week in school, so if you want to suggest me a week theme and songs you can!**

**2) You can still submit a captain for a team at Sectionals, because I haven't decided yet, you can apply until Friday, the form is in my bio.**

**The poll where you can vote for your favourite character is still open, by now in first position there is Ali Mason with 3 votes, then Philip Linnel with 2 and then Aubrey, Elsa, Jason and Tristan with 1. The poll will be open for another week, so please vote!**

**If you have an idea for a Sectionals' setlist and theme you can tell me in PM or reviews.**

**Next week I'll introduce a new character and some secondary characters will have a big role!**

**Songs in this chapter: Look Down, I dreamed an dream and On my Own from Les Miserables.**

**As always I hope you'll like it! LOVE JoshiferJennoist :)**


End file.
